


If Things Were Different.

by angstfilledimpala



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Gen, M/M, this is poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstfilledimpala/pseuds/angstfilledimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald wishes things were different.</p><p>Sometimes, Jim does, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Things were Different... (Oswald)

If things were different,  
you and i would not  
be on different sides.

If things were different,  
I would tell you how I feel.

If things were different.  
You would love me back.

Gotham may be my physical home,  
but some say home is where the heart is,  
and my heart would always lie with you.

If things were different,  
I would run away with you.

If things were different,  
you would come to see me  
when you don't need my help.

If things were different,  
I would be your type.

If things were different  
I would not be writing this,  
and longing for all the things  
we will never be.


	2. If Things were different... (Jim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has thoughts of his own, although he'll never breathe a word of them.

If things were different,  
maybe we could be friends.

If things were different,  
you wouldn't tug on  
my moral compass.

If things were different,  
I wouldn't need you  
and you wouldn't need me.

If things were different,  
you would be six feet underground.

The guilt would eat away at me,  
slowly and painfully,  
and I tried to convince myself you deserved it.

I wouldn't believe a word of it.

If things were really different,  
truly different,  
I wouldn't have to question  
the way you make me feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this one as well! I hope you enjoyed this. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
